String musical instruments have been around for centuries. The composition of the string instrument includes a number of strings that are stretched over a soundboard that creates enormous amount of tension. When the strings vibrate, a sound is created from the vibration. Oftentimes, a string instrument such as a guitar will become deformed from the tension from the strings. Sometimes, the pulling force of the strings can even pull the bridge off of an acoustic guitar. It is therefore an object of the present invention to introduce an apparatus for a reverse bridge tension design that balances the forward pull and tension created from the strings.
For the present invention, retrofitted strings go over the saddle to the rear of the instrument and relieve or equal the forward pull against the saddle that is caused by the standard strings of the stringed instrument. The present invention also doubles the compression to the saddle, bridge, soundboard and bridge plate that allows the string energy to flow more freely through the soundboard and the bracing of the stringed instrument. The reverse pull felt inside the instrument and felt in front of the saddle from the present invention pulls up towards the rear of the present invention and equals the forward pull of the standard strings. The present invention also floats or is suspended on the top of the soundboard, and the present invention's components allows all parts of the stringed instrument to be more stable and vibrate more freely.
The present invention is different than the apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,895,824. The apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,895,824 modifies the path of the standard strings of an instrument to traverse about the back end of the instrument, through the body of the instrument, through the soundboard of the instrument, and then over the saddle of the instrument. However, the present invention mounts retrofit strings onto the instrument in order to generate reverse pull towards the back end of the instrument that counteracts the forward pull of the original strings.